coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8395 (27th May 2014)
Plot A hurt Tina is told to leave by Tracy. Tina holds back the tears and congratulates Carla before leaving. Peter slips away after her. Owen demands to know why Anna is constantly off with him, refusing to believe it's because of the financial mess they're in. He's bitter when Anna demands to be taken home. Tracy is surprised to discover that Rob has known about Carla's pregnancy for some time. Peter makes a feeble apology to Tina for not telling her about the pregnancy. She scratches him and tells him to leave her alone but he follows her into her flat. Roy witnesses the exchange. Gail confronts Kal and Leanne and demands they come clean to Nick about their relationship. Tina reminds Peter that he finished with her as he didn't want children, and accuses him of deceiving her. Rob is bored when a drunken Deirdre monopolises him. Peter admits to Tina that he would never have left Carla for her as their relationship would never last. Tina announces she's going to tell Carla everything. Peter realises she's serious and resigns himself to confessing to Carla himself. Roy sees Peter leave from the cafe flat window. As Owen and Anna arrive back home, a withdrawn Anna suggests that they go their separate ways and breaks down. Owen tries to comfort her, but she pushes him off and goes upstairs, leaving him confused. Tracy meets Tony's friend and takes charge of the van. Rob lets himself into Tina's flat. Peter takes Carla into the Rovers back room, where he tells her everything about his affair with Tina, including kissing her on their wedding day. He insists it was a mistake and that he regrets it. At Tony's lockup, Tony makes Tracy help him unload the van. Rob checks on Tina but she tells him it's none of his business. Rob tells her it's hilarious that she thought Peter would run off with her when he has Carla. For his sister's sake, he asks that Tina keep quiet. Tina retaliates by threatening to tell the police about his and Tracy's dodgy schemes. When Rob becomes angry, Tina runs out to the balcony. He follows her and refuses to leave until she promises to keep her mouth shut. Announcing her intention to tell everyone, Tina tries to get away, but Rob pushes back and she falls off the balcony onto the street below. Rob is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Tony's Friend - Chris Lindon Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Balcony *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Unknown hotel - Guest bedroom *Tony Stewart's lockup - Exterior *Unknown road Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contains a trailer for Episode 8396 before the end credits. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger and Tracy Caudle doubled for Michelle Keegan in the episode's climactic stunt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina pays the ultimate price for her illicit love as she is attacked and left for dead; Owen demands to know from Anna why they never sleep together any more, but she refuses to answer; Gail confronts Leanne and Kal about their affair, insisting they tell Nick the truth; and Tracy collects the van full of stolen goods before driving it to Tony's lock-up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,900,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns